Because He likes it
by Riznao
Summary: Naruto tiene sus aficiones, y aunque Sasuke no esta del todo feliz con ellas, hara lo que sea por hacer feliz a su rubio. SasuNaru y extraño NaruSasu Oneshot EDITADO


Traigo un fic que se me ocurrio hoy mismo y tuve que escribirlo, espero que les guste. La pareja es SasukeNaruto y talvez un muy leve y escondido NarutoSasuke, InoSakura, SaiGaara, y otras parejas pero no las presentare por obvias razones. :D

Aclaracion: _Sasuke, Naruto _y los demas personajes con letra cursiva son en referencia a los personajes del manga y el anime, aquellos sin italicas son los de la 'realidad' en el fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto y las demas series mencionadas en el fic no me pertenecen.

* * *

-"¿Sakura?"- la pelirosa apenas hizo caso a su amiga rubia. Aquello le saco un suspiro resignado y molesto a la otra, ¿es que Sakura no podía concentrarse en otra cosa?, su mejor amiga desde la infancia, Haruno Sakura estaba sentada frente a ella con una revista en su mano y con su vista firmemente clavada en esta. –"Oi Sakura"- Ino gruño, entendía aquella fascinación de la Haruno por las cosas que estaba viendo tan atentamente en ese momento, incluso ella tenia gran amor por ese arte, pero esto era demasiado. –"¡Frentuda!"- le llamo esta vez atrayendo la atención de los de su alrededor y de la misma Sakura al escuchar su sobrenombre.

-"¡Que demonios te pasa Ino-cerdo!"- gruño Sakura finalmente despegando su ojos de la revista.

-"Pff. Solo así puedo hacer que me pongas atención."- explico Ino bajando un poco el tono de su voz. _Suspiro_.-"Te pregunte si ya decidiste de quien hacer el cosplay"- Ino vio como Sakura llevaba sus dedos a su boca en una pose de pensar.

-"Es que estoy muy indecisa"- admitió llevando sus manos a sus mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"No me digas…"- suspiro sarcásticamente la rubia, dándole un sorbo a su bebida e ignorando la cantidad de revistas y mangas que habían en sobre la mesa.

-"¿Y tu Ino?"- Ino pestaño. –"¿Ya decidiste de quien vas a hacer cosplay?"- pregunto Sakura dejando su revista y comenzando a tomar un poco de su café que hacia minutos había sido olvidado.

-"Pues…"- Ino llevo su mirada al techo, recordando todas las opciones que había anotado un día antes para no estar en las mismas que Sakura –"Al principio decidí vestirme de la una chica mágica"- explico. Sakura solo asintió. –"Pero después vi a esta chica que es una exorcista y…"-

-"No se te ocurra Ino ella es también una de mis opciones"- gruño Sakura posesivamente. Ino le vio con expresión de tedio.

-"Si me dejaras terminar Sakura…"- la pelirosa se sentó nuevamente ya que debido a su repentina acción se había parado y había puesto sus manos sobre la mesa mirando a Ino.

La rubia continuó una vez la pelirosa habia tomado asiento-"Bien…pues no se, me dije que talvez dejaría esa opción para otra ocasión, creo que me vestiré de_ Ino_"- Sakura pestañeo y se quedo en silencio antes de que una sonrisa surcara su rostro y rompiera en carcajada.

-"Eso es tan predecible de tu parte Ino"- la rubia siguió tomando su bebida sin hacerle mucho caso a su amiga.

-"Bueno solo me identifico mucho con ella, es todo"- explico Ino. Sakura sonrió.

-"Entonces esta decidido, supongo que te haré barra"- Ino levanto una ceja en señal de duda sin despegar su boca de la pajilla de su bebida. Sakura conociendo ese gesto se limito a explicar –"Yo también me vestiré de un personaje de _Naruto_"-

-"¿Naruto?"- pregunto casi incrédula la rubia.

-"Si…agghh, Ino no Naruto nuestro compañero idiota, sino _Naruto_ el de la serie"- Ino al escuchar la ofensa de la otra inmediatamente se paro como momentos antes había estado la pelirosa.

–"¡Claro que se de quien hablas frentuda!"-

-"¡A quien llamas frontuda Ino-cerdo!"- se defendió la otra. Los demás clientes y trabajadores del establecimiento se mostraban indiferentes pues muchas veces habían reconocido a aquellas dos chicas como 'las chicas de la mesa de la esquina' y mientras ninguna hiciera mayor problema que unas cuantas palabras para la otra, no había problema.

-"Bien, supongo entonces que tendré que soportarte verte andar vestida de esa otra frentuda"- comento divertida la rubia tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que Sakura lo hacia.

-"Como si esa Ino no fuera una cerdo igual que tu"- dejo salir entre gruñidos la Haruno pero Ino seguía tranquilamente tomando su bebida y mirando algunas revistas de Anime y Manga.

-"Oye Sakura"- la susodicha hizo un sonido gutural en respuesta de que le escuchaba.-"No crees que es raro que los personajes del manga Naruto se llamen casi igual que la mayoría de nosotros"- Sakura lo había notado de antemano y es por ello que el manga le había llamado la atención en primer instancia.

-"Supongo…"- dejo salir distraídamente, mirando las revistas.

-"Oye Sakura"- volvió a llamar Ino con un tono divertido y conspirativo en su voz. Esta vez Sakura le miro. –"¿Crees que podríamos…?"- Sakura engrandeció sus ojos ante la mirada y la voz de Ino, conocía muy bien ambas, pues eran el preludio de problemas y de conspiraciones entre ambas para hacer algo de lo cual tarde o temprano se arrepentirían.

-"! Ah, no Ino! Recuerdas la ultima vez que usaste ese tono, hiciste que Iruka-sensei nos metiera en ese infernal salón con Anko-sensei cuidándonos"- Sakura aun recordaba la platica de modales y de buen comportamiento cortesía de Anko al regañarles después de haber sustituido el video 'educativo' de la clase de ciencias por el ultimo capitulo de una de sus series.

-"Vamos esta vez es algo mas interesante y vale la pena hacerlo"- sonrió Ino. Sakura que sabia que a la larga Ino le terminaría convenciendo dejo a un lado su reticencia y suspiro derrotada.

-"¿Que tienes en mente….?"- Ino ensancho su sonrisa.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Because **_**he**_** likes it.**

**Por Riznao**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Por favor dime que solo es falta de tu medicamento"- _Loca._ Pensó.

Sakura sabia que no seria fácil, mas ahora con la expresión casi –casi- imperturbada del Uchiha.

-"Vamos Sasuke-kun creo que será divertido"- Sasuke simplemente trataba de ignorarla, pero era imposible, de todas sus fans, Sakura e Ino eran las mas obstinadas y tercas, no sabia siquiera por que ambas habían fundado un club en su nombre, si casi toda la escuela sabia que ambas no estaban muy inclinadas a la idea de las relaciones amorosas con los hombres.

-"No para mi"- suspiro Sasuke mirando su cuaderno sin ningún escrito en el.

Normalmente el Uchiha se sentaba del lado de la ventana, mejor luz, mas facilidad de estar a la merced de la suave brisa que se colaba, buena visibilidad hacia la pizarra –no que realmente importara, ya que siendo el alumno modelo y un genio apenas y necesitaba poner atención para pasar sus materias – y lo mejor de todo, cercanía especial hacia cierto rubio ruidoso.

-"Mou."- Sakura hizo una mueca con sus labios al no encontrar que más hacer o decir para que el Uchiha accediera. –"Naruto dice que ira…"-susurro Sakura apenas conciente del efecto que esto tuvo en el Uchiha.

-"¿Naruto ira….?"- pregunto tratando de modular su voz en un tono de indiferencia.

-"Si, Ino le pregunto hoy en la mañana y dijo que si iría, incluso dice que hará cosplay"- explicó calmadamente.

Sasuke estaba considerando mejor la situación, quería invitar el fin de semana al rubio para llevarle a almorzar o hacer cualquier otra cosa juntos. No era una cita. No. No. No. Solo un simple almuerzo, el no salía con Naruto, ni Sasuke salía con el, simplemente, ambos salían. Punto. Pero ahora Sakura e Ino, tenían que entrometerse e invitar a Naruto a una tonta convención de Anime y Manga. Gruño, no entendía como es que a esas alturas Naruto y el par de fangirls idiotizadas por el manga y anime, podían seguir tan aferradas a muñecos animados.

_-"No son muñecos animados teme, es anime"-_ recordó que Naruto le dijo en una ocasión. Cuando por primera vez llego a su habitación y vio lo atestada que se encontraba de póster de muchos 'muñecos'. Sin contar con la basta colección de 'figuras de acción' que Naruto corrigió mucho después diciéndole que eran 'figuras anime'

_-"No me importa que es lo que sean esos muñecos chinos Naruto"- _Naruto casi se desmaya cuando dijo aquello. Y desde entonces supo que esos muñecos, son japoneses no chinos, lo aprendió a la mala pues el color pálido en las usuales sonrojadas mejillas del rubio se fueron al haber acusado aquellos muñecos como chinos.

Ahh, el anime...el jodido anime le volvía loco de una manera diferente a como volvía loco al rubio.

Recordó aquella vez. Oh si era algo que no se le olvidaría. Sasuke no era romántico, pero incluso el sabia que descuidar al rubio cuando habían muchas personas, perdón, corrección, muchos buitres y perros rabiosos detrás de su inocente rubio, le costaría caro. Es por ello que con las mejores intenciones del mundo, Sasuke había preparado una velada con el rubio, llegar a traerle a su casa con un ramo de flores en la mano, llevarle al mejor restaurante de la cuidad y ver una película recién salida en el cine en la comodidad de su casa mientras se acurrucaban juntos.

Jodido anime y manga.

Ese mismo día a algún hijo de Satán se le había ocurrido llegar a ver a Naruto al salón, y frente a el, ¡el muy carbón! Le dio unos Dvd's de unas series con nombres extraños, no le importaba. Pero el ver la cara de emoción y los ojos brillantes de Naruto casi le hizo arrancarle la cabeza a su sempai. Luego mientras comía con SU rubio ¡joder!, el muy bastardo se acerco y comenzó preguntarle de libros –manga en nuestro idioma- y de muñecos japoneses mientras Naruto le ignoraba por completo.

Gruño y maldijo el nombre de Gaara, el muy bastardo gano más puntos al sacar a relucir la mirada súper mega especial de osito cariñoso de Naruto al mostrarle mangas que cuando él invito a la velada romántica de término medio.

-"Puedes imaginártelo vestido de un cantante de pelo rosa, o de un lindo exorcista o ya se mejor aun un ninja…."- Sakura seguía con su interminable habla de esos mentados muñecos, de no ser por que amaba a Naruto mandaría al carajo a sus amigas…

Esperen. El no pensó eso ¿o si?...pensó que amaba a Naruto….

_No, no, no Sasuke, ese es un lugar delicado y todavía no estas listo para llegar allí_. Pensó.

Olvido sus pensamientos y se centro en la urraca frente a el, tomo aire y con suficiente valentía o estupidez según el punto de vista cedió.-"Iré."- declaro suavemente pero con firmeza.

-"Y si tu vas…espera ¿Qué dijiste?"- Sakura paro momentáneamente al escuchar, como sin mayor preámbulo el Uchiha finalmente había accedido. -"¿Lo dices en serio?"- pregunto incrédula, Sasuke levanto una ceja.

-"¿No era lo que querías?"- pregunto Sasuke viendo que la pelirosa no tenia intenciones de irse aun.

-"Ah claro, bien entonces Naruto te dará los detalles, nos vemos Sasuke-kun"- se despidió alegremente dejando atrás al Uchiha en la misma pose en la que lo había encontrado, mirando la ventana mientras pensaba en cierto rubio de ojos azules.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-_"¿…Sasuke?"_- _Naruto gruño, Sasuke que estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana apenas le había puesto atención.

-"¡Oi teme!"- lentamente Sasuke le volteo a ver. Naruto le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, ante la falta de atención del otro, sabía que Sasuke no compartía su afición al anime pero ponerle un poquito de atención no le mataría.

Después de clases como era costumbre ambos habían llegado a casa de Naruto simplemente a pasar el tiempo y tener lo que Sakura llamaba 'tiempo de calidad Yaoi'. ¿Qué era el yaoi? No tenía planeado preguntarle que significaba aquella palabra a la alienada Sakura.

–"¿Que quieres?"- pregunto desde su posición en la ventana.

-"¿Te pregunte de quien crees que seria bueno que me vistiera?"- Sasuke soltó un bufido y lanzo una larga mirada a la habitación, contemplando cada póster y cada figura en los estantes, cada revista tirada en el suelo y algunos Dvd's –malditos, recordó que algunos habían sido de parte de Gaara. - que habían sido de su parte al haber entendido que si quería ganarse a Naruto seria mediante el anime el manga o bien el ramen.

-"¿Que tal de el?"- Si aquello hacia feliz a Naruto pues el estaría con el en ello, a pesar de lo que implicara. Naruto siguió el dedo de Sasuke que estaba señalando un póster donde se veía a un chico de ojos violetas y cabello oscuro con una chica de cabellos verdes y ojos dorados junto a el. (1)

-"No se, no va mucho con mi personalidad"- Sasuke no sabia quien demonios era el mentado personaje y solo miro nuevamente a su alrededor. –"¿Que hay de el? O espera ¿es una chica?"- pregunto mirando un póster con un chico rubio y una chica de cabellos rosados abrazándole.

-"Agg no tu también Sasuke"- se quejo Naruto levantando sus manos en el aire. –"Sakura e Ino también quiere que me vista de el"- Sasuke enarco una ceja. Esa era una chica, no era posible que aquellas dos quisieran travestir a su rubio…aunque….

-"¿quieren que te vistas de una chica?"- Naruto le miro horrorizado por un milisegundo, después solo tosió para distraerle mientras ponía una expresión seria en su rostro, Sasuke pudo ver como sus labios del rubio se curveaban un poco hacia arriba, lo que delataba que aquella era solo una actuación.

-"Mi querido Sasuke, tsk, tsk"- el pelinegro veía interesado el dedo índice de Naruto que se movía de un lado a otro como si tratara de explicarle algo –"Este personaje de aquí, es un chico, no es una chica, pero aun así no quiero vestirme de el" . (2)

-"¿Por qué?"- sonrió entretenido Sasuke –"Tu también pareces chica en ocasiones"- los colores subieron rápidamente a la cara de Naruto mientras su labio temblaba levemente, Sasuke sabia lo que vendría después.-"¡Cierra la boca, bastardo!"- grito, el solo sonrió altivamente.

-"¡Naruto, leguaje!"- grito una voz en la casa. El rubio solo miro con más enojo al pelinegro que solo se hacia el desentendido.

-"Si, papá"- murmuro aun consciente que este no le escucharía.

-"¿…decías?"- Bastardo, pensó Naruto al ver la cara de satisfacción del otro. Suspiro hondo y volvió a retomar el tema del cosplay.

–"…Bien continua, dame opciones necesito saber de quien, cuanto antes mejor, necesito tiempo para hacer mi traje"- explico Naruto sentándose en su cama.

-"Aun no contestas mi pregunta, ¿Por que no te quieres vestir del tipo de cabello rosa?"- una mueca cruzo el rostro de Sasuke al pensar en Naruto con cabello rosa, sin finalidad de ofender a Sakura, o bien le podía valer un comino solo había una palabra que calificara esa imagen en su rubio…Asco. Detestaba el rosa.

-"No quiero por que el es un uke"- suspiro. El pelinegro torció sus labios al no comprender aquella palabra, definitivamente Naruto tenia su propio mundo y su propia jerga.

-"¿Qué es un uke?"- Naruto parpadeo un par de veces antes de sentarse en su cama y ver a Sasuke con un leve rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza ante su curiosidad, era extraño que Sasuke se mostrara levemente interesado en esas cosas pero si lo hacia era por que a el le gustaban, Naruto sonrió mientras se debatía si reírse a carcajada abierta o explicarle.

-"¿No sabes que es un uke?"- pregunto el rubio aun con su sonrisa, ignorando la mirada de Sasuke que claramente decía 'si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando. Idiota'. Con una mueca en sus labios Sasuke negó con su cabeza. -"Ah…bueno, mmm es…eso no importa"- soltó repentinamente echándose nuevamente en su cama.

Sasuke gruño al ser ignorado por el rubio.

-"Vamos Sasuke ayúdame, papá nos llamara a comer pronto y quiero saber de quien me voy a vestir para el final del día"- Sasuke suspiro, tentado a dejar la conversación hasta allí y olvidar la mentada reunión.

_-"Convención Sasuke, convención"- _sentía que le reprocharía el rubio. Parecía que su jerga normal no alcanzaba a cubrir los mismos significados en el mundo del 'otaku' así como Naruto se lo había explicado.

Aun no lograba entender como es que seguía hablando de ese tema tan trivial cuando podría estar ocupando su boca y la de Naruto en otras cosas más interesantes y placenteras que hablar de anime.

-"¿Qué hay de el? es rubio igual que tu"- explico al ver a un chico de cabellos dorados y ojos de igual color su atuendo una gabardina roja pero su brazo izquierdo parecía de metal, su pelo estaba recogido en una trenza pero aun por el largo de su pelo pudo definir que era un chico, en verdad que no sabia si los tipos que creaban el anime o tenían mucha imaginación o carecían de esta.(3)

–"Creo que es una buena opción"- murmuro el rubio sentándose y tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos. –"No me parece mala idea pero quiero tener varias opciones"- El pelinegro suspiro por enésima vez, haría que Naruto le pagara esto mucho después cuando dejara de verse tan lindo con esa expresión confundida e indecisa.

-"¿Ese?"- cabellos blancos, cicatriz en forma de estrella en su ojo izquierdo, en verdad que cada personaje iba de fenómeno en fenómeno.(4)

-"No, el parece una niña"- Sasuke gruño cuando estuvo casi esperanzado que Naruto finalmente accediera. -"Vamos Sasuke elige a alguien que pueda ir con mi personalidad"-exigió.

-"¿Como quieres que elija a alguien con tu personalidad si ni siquiera se quienes son o que hacen?"- se defendió. Sasuke estaba en lo correcto pensó Naruto.

-"Bueno pues guíate por sus ojos o por su cara, ¿crees que el se parece a mi?"- explico Naruto mientras señalaba a un chico de ojos oscuros y de cabello largo amarrado en una cola alta que estaba junto al chico que le había señalado Sasuke momentos antes, según como le explico Naruto.(5)

-"No, parece demasiado serio"- respondió a lo cual Naruto sonrió.

-"exacto, ahora sabes a lo que me refiero"- Sasuke finalmente aburrido de todo aquello se dispuso a acompañar a Naruto en su cama, el rubio solo hizo un poco mas de espacio para que se acostara a su lado.

-"Como es que soporto con toda esta afición tuya, en serio en ocasiones eres peor que Sakura e Ino"- Naruto sonrió dejándose llevar por la caricia que ejercía la mano de Sasuke sobre su mejilla, ambos frente al otro, Sasuke acostado sobre su lado izquierdo y Naruto en su lado derecho.

-"Por que te gusto, por eso"- sonrió Naruto con seguridad.

Sasuke sonrió levemente y aprovechando la oportunidad se acerco hasta el rubio depositando al principio un beso en los labios del otro. Sonrió mentalmente cuando al separarse Naruto inmediatamente le siguió con su boca buscando unirlas nuevamente, mas aun cuando sintió la mano del rubio detrás de su cabeza impidiéndole escapar. Nuevamente las bocas colisionaron y no pasó mucho tiempo para que necesitaran más que la unión de sus labios, las lamidas fugaces y los suaves y juguetones mordiscos para cuando las lenguas se encontraron primero suavemente, como si fueran tímidas buscando reconocer a la otra, después buscando beber toda la saliva que pudieran de la otra. Las manos de ambos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, palpando y apretujando cuanto terreno cubierto o expuesto a la vista tuviera el otro, poco a poco Sasuke se posiciono sobre el rubio, Naruto soltó un gemido al sentir como la rodilla del pelinegro se colaba entre sus piernas, muy cerca de su creciente problema, no pudo evitar un sonido de protesta cuando Sasuke abandono su boca y comenzó a bajar por su cuello lamiendo reverencialmente este al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos pasaba por encima de su erección, el gemido ahogado que soltó solo hizo que el Uchiha bajara hasta quedar frente a su cremallera y comenzara con a bajarla con paciencia tortuosa, antes que esta fuera abierta completamente los ojos oscuros se encontraron con los azules, ambos miraban el estado desaliñado del otro y las mejillas sonrojadas, Naruto cabeceo en señal de afirmación, el otro comprendiendo la acción bajo su cabeza. Solo un poco más y Naruto se sentiría en el cielo.

El cabello del otro le hacían tener un placentero cosquilleo en su vientre y cuando sintió las manos del otro en su cintura listas para bajar cualquier tela que interfiriera entre el y su cometido cayo…

-"! Naruto, Sasuke, bajen la cena esta servida!"-

…El balde de agua fría.

Sasuke tenía mucho autocontrol, y de todas las veces que había requerido de el, esta era la mas difícil, gritarle al padre de su novio por haberles interrumpido y bajar para enseñarle que no debe meterse en el camino de un Uchiha y su pres…su novio era algo que a pesar de hacérsele muy tentador no haría por que Namikaze Minato le agradaba y le tenía mucho respeto, solo había una razón pero era suficientemente fuerte como para abstenerse y simplemente gruñir y maldecir por debajo.

Malditas hormonas y maldita comida.

Maldito problema entre sus piernas.

Sasuke se levando de la cama y vio que Naruto ya se trataba de incorporar, aunque poco éxito tenia en ello, ya que al igual que el, el problema entre sus piernas era el principal obstáculo, Sasuke sonrió ladinamente, este se miraba perdido, con sus ojos brillando aun con lujuria.

-"Tu padre vendrá a revisar si no salimos"- las palabras del Uchiha fueron suficientes para hacerle salir de su estado.

-"Ah, si"- susurro de una manera en que a Sasuke se le hizo casi imposible quitarse de encima. Con parsimonia, como quien no quiere la cosa, se quito de encima del rubio. Cuando le vio nuevamente, este le veía, no, su mirada iba hasta detrás de el, aquello le hizo voltearse y mirar lo que el rubio miraba.

-"¿Que sucede?"- pregunto curioso, a lo cual Naruto sonrió.

-"Me inspiraste"- respondió, Sasuke levanto una ceja al ver el personaje en el póster que el rubio veía, era de ojos azules y rubio al igual que Naruto y llevaba un chillante color naranja en sus ropas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Repíteme por que estoy aquí contigo"- gruño Sasuke.

-"Por que te gusto"- respondió instantáneamente Naruto, casi distraídamente mientras miraba de un lado a otro.

-"…Dime por que estoy aquí contigo de _esta_ manera, Naruto"- Naruto a pesar de mostrarse distraído no perdió para nada el tono tan enfatizado en la palabra 'esta', sin poder evitarlo una gran sonrisa surco su rostro, trato de no mirar a Sasuke pues sabia que si este le veía entretenido a sus expensas desataría una pelea de las suyas, y por el momento no quería que nada echase a perder el buen rato que estaba pasando.

-"Por que te gusto y me quieres"- respondió con naturalidad.

Sasuke suspiro. Echo un vistazo a su alrededor, habían muchas personas con atuendos extraños, algunos conservadores, otros no mucho y otros demasiado llamativos para su gusto. Naruto, su novio, usual rubio de ojos azules se encontraba a su lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba de un lado a otro y tomaba fotos con su cámara digital a diestra y siniestra.

Por un momento Sasuke olvido el ajetreo del lugar y el bullicio de canciones en japonés, o chino, daba igual pero no diría ello a Naruto sabiendo de antemano que en la religión de Naruto poner anime y chino en la misma oración era pecado, y miro a su rubio. Bueno en este caso a su _pelinegro_.

Naruto había llegado a su casa con un atuendo de lo más extraño, una peluca negra y otros accesorios más. Paso una hora para que el rubio dejara de ser Uzumaki Naruto para ser pues, ese tal _Sasuke_ de la serie – ¡_que es manga joder, Sasuke!_ Le habría dicho Naruto – ojos negros, cabello negro y un extraño atuendo que consistía en una bata blanca, que dejaba mucha piel expuesta –según Sasuke- y unos pantalones negros con un lazo amarrado en su cintura junto con un par de sandalias negras, todo el atuendo era de un color casi muerto a su parecer, no los usuales colores brillantes que el rubio siempre estaba acostumbrado a usar, por un momento se pregunto en verdad, como es que un personaje tan serio como ese _Sasuke _podía encajar con la personalidad de Naruto, y es que él había investigado, si, investigo, tuvo que ir por una extensa cantidad de Dvd's para comprender quien demonios era _Sasuke_ y se leyó la mitad del comic _–¡Manga Sasuke manga!.-_ para comprender por que el bastardo actuaba como si tuviera todo tipo de insectos metido en su culo.

-"¡Mira son _Sasuke _y_ Naruto_!"- grito emocionada una joven mientras les señalaba. Naruto a su lado solo sonrió de una manera diferente a la que usualmente sonreía haciendo que la joven casi se desmayara. La ceja de Sasuke tuvo un leve tic.

-"¿Qué fue eso, Naruto?"- pregunto tratando de contener su voz.

-"¿Qué fue que _Naruto_?"- pregunto el rubio llamándole según el personaje del cual Sasuke había ido vestido.

Así es, Sasuke Uchiha, frío bastardo, celoso empedernido y novio de Uzumaki Naruto, vendió su alma al diablo o a Naruto que era prácticamente lo mismo, y se vistió del dichoso _Naruto_ del manga, debido a la petición incansable de su novio y a los ojos de cachorro lastimero que uso con el, talvez su consistencia de no dar su brazo a torcer hubieran estado fuertemente infundadas sino hubiese sido por que Naruto uso otra de sus armas, la seducción. Así que he allí, Sasuke Uchiha, vestido de no otro que _Naruto_ –por petición de su rubio- con su usual cabello negro bajo una peluca rubia y ojos negros coloreados de azul, con un estupido atuendo naranja extremadamente chillante a la vista y una ofensa al mal gusto, debía decir que a pesar de aquel infernal atuendo lo que hizo Naruto para llegar a convencerlo no estuvo del todo mal y compensaba con creces la humillación que estaba pasando.

-"Recuerda Sasuke tienes que estar metido en tu papel"- le recordó el rubio seriamente mientras saludaba a un par de chicas que se acercaban por curiosidad. –"Creo que entiendes como actúa _Naruto_, no en vano viste el anime"- comento entusiasmado.

-"como quieras"- gruño tratando de seguirle el juego al rubio-ahora-pelinegro, sabia que un Naruto feliz y satisfecho era igual a mas posibilidades de sesiones calurosas y uno que otro polvo -y de los buenos -que bien podían aguardar en el baño que pasaron hacia diez minutos camino a la gran sala que contenía la dichosa reu…convención. –"Oye _Sasuke_"- murmuro Sasuke con total seriedad llamando por el nombre del personaje a su pareja.

-"¿Que sucede _Naruto_?"- respondió el otro siguiendo el juego.

-"¿Que haces?"- Naruto parpadeo no comprendiendo la pregunta.-"Estas coquetean…"-

-"¿_Sasuke_ puedo tomarme una foto contigo?"- pregunto emocionada una chica interrumpiéndole, tenia en sus manos una cámara digital así como Naruto y llevaba bolsa con un sin fin de figuras y posters. Ahora sabía de donde había sacado Naruto todos los que tenía.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que no le había contestado a la chica y aun esperaba su respuesta, iba a decirle que se podía ir a los mismísimos hoyos del infierno antes de que le sacara una jodida fotografía.

Sasuke odiaba las cámaras.

-"Claro"- respondió su novio a su lado, entregándole la cámara digital. Gruño y maldijo, era obvio que le hablaban a Naruto y no a él, joder con las confusiones. Otro tic. Naruto estaba dando sonrisas egocéntricas y ladeadas que hacían derretir a la chica que estaba tomando un sin fin de fotos_. ¿Cuántas piensa tomar?_ Pensó con sus cejas unidas al ver el continuo flash de la cámara. De pronto no solo era un flash a la vez, muchos comenzaron a dispararse y con la creciente impaciencia que sentía se abstuvo de romper algunas cámaras al ver que muchos habían tomado interés también en él.

Sin la menor intención de hacer un espectáculo como Naruto, continuo con su expresión seria. Miro a Naruto que parecía seguir posando y divirtiéndose, espero unos cuantos segundos más antes de tomar la mano de _Sasuke_ y sacarle de entre la multitud de paparatzis.

-"¿Oi teme que haces?"- la repentina acción del otro le sorprendió mientras se abrían paso entre la multitud con Sasuke llevándole fuera de aquel atestado lugar.

-"¿Tu que haces?"- pregunto elevando la voz.

-"¿Estoy divirtiéndome…?"- respondió inseguro al no comprender del todo la pregunta de Sasuke.

-"No, estas coqueteando"- Naruto suspiro y trato de no reír ante el puchero que de seguro Sasuke no estaba conciente que había formado con sus labios.

-"No coqueteo, solo poso, así es mas divertido por eso te dije, tienes que meterte en el papel de tu personaje"- explico calmadamente. -"Vamos Sasuke, tu tienes que ser mas alegre y mas tonto"-

-"¿Tonto?...Estas bromeando verdad"-

-"Nop, recuerda _Naruto_ es alegre y un poco tonto, y yo como soy _Sasuke_ soy un frió bastardo que no tiene corazón, no es tan difícil"- Sasuke suspiro por lo que seria la enésima vez en el día. Por Naruto. Solo por Naruto seguiría en ese jodido atuendo y talvez en la noche terminarían por hacerlo dos o tres veces.

-"No entiendo, si este _Naruto_ es como lo describes por que no te vestiste de el, parece que el y tu tienen personalidades parecidas mas de lo que el y yo tenemos"- Naruto sonrió pero negó con cabeza.

-"Al contrario mi querido saltamontes"- Sasuke levanto una ceja –"Si me vestí de _Sasuke_ fue por que el me gusta y por que se parece a ti"- explico con un brillo indefinido en sus ojos mientras Sasuke hacia lo posible por no sonrojarse ante sus palabras.

-"¿Es eso una declaración Naruto?"- pregunto con cierta diversión en su voz.

-"Puede ser, además ¿no te has preguntado por que te pedí que te vistieras de _Naruto_?"- Sasuke se lo había preguntado pero su respuesta a ello fue que en casi todos los Dvd's, magas, posters y figuras anime de Naruto ambos personajes siempre se encontraban juntos, y a lo mejor Naruto quería el par completo para personalizar en esa dichosa convención. Al parecer había funcionado ya que muchas personas se sintieron atraídas a ambos, ellos habían gritado, '_Naruto _y_ Sasuke'_ o '_Sasuke _y_ Naruto_' y no solo un nombre.

-"¿Por que Naruto…?"- su curiosidad dio lo mejor de el y sintió un escalofrió placentero cuando Naruto paso sus brazos sobre su cuello y se acercaba a el con una mirada seductora y una sonrisa egocéntrica, por un momento pensó que este le besaría pero para su decepción Naruto evadió su cara y de paso su boca, para llegar a poner la suya cerca de la oreja de Sasuke y poder susurrarle.

-"Por que hoy no quiero ser un uke"- si no hubiera sido por el aliento calido en su cuello y la lengua húmeda en su oreja, hubiese seguido preguntándose que demonios era un uke.

Sasuke no objeto y solo dejo que el rubio comenzara a llenar de atenciones su cuello. Poco a poco la lengua junto con algunos besos de Naruto fueron subiendo hasta llegar a su quijada. –"gracias por hacer esto por mi, Sasuke"- susurro Naruto antes de chocar sus labios con los de su novio. Sasuke no fue lento y de inmediato abrió su boca invitando la curiosa lengua del rubio en ella, ambas lenguas chocaron entre si mientras jugaban y trataban de dominar a la otra, la mano de Naruto que se encontraba en la nuca del otro _Naruto_ lo atrajo mas hacia si para profundizar el beso, el pequeño gemido que soltó Sasuke ante la acción del otro solo hizo que Naruto le besara con mas insistencia.

-"¡Kya! Yaoi"- gritaron haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente en busca del hombre-mujer que ambos matarían por haber arruinado un momento tan apasionado.

Antes que pudieran hacer algo ya habían varias personas con cámaras a su alrededor mientras cada una comenzaban a disparar flash. Sasuke gruño, Naruto rió por debajo pero Sasuke claramente escucho la maldición que echo a sus acosadores.

-"No puedo creerlo, SasuNaru"- comento una voz de entre la multitud.

-"¿_SasuNaru_?"- otro nuevo termino para la colección de dudas de Sasuke. Naruto se limito a sonreír.

-"No, es un _NaruSas_u, que no lo ves, _Sasuke_ parece todo un uke con esa carita y _Naruto_ es mas alto, definitivamente es el seme"- refutaron. Sasuke vio como su novio unía sus cejas, mientras a lo lejos seguía escuchando esos nuevos términos, NaruSasu, SasuNaru, seme y uke, yaoi, shonen-ai y otras más.

-"Se supone que es un _SasuNaru_ y yo soy el seme joder"- murmuro Naruto buscando refugio en su cuello, escondiendo su rostro de los fans.

-"Esta gente esta loca"- comento Sasuke comenzando a incomodarse ante los pocos flashes que quedaban pues parecía que un debate había comenzado entre los demás fotógrafos.

-"Es por ello que yo también soy uno de ellos"- admitió Naruto.

Sasuke solo sonrió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Toda la tarde Naruto pasó posando y comprando cosas de diferentes puestos, Sasuke siendo su novio no tardo en gastar para complacer a su rubio.

-"Quiero este manga, o no mejor este…ahhggg no se, déjeme pensarlo"- Sasuke sonrió al ver a Naruto en semejante dilema.

Repaso con su vista los pequeños libros que habían sobre la mesa mientras el encargado se acercaba a el dejando a Naruto y su indecisión atrás. -"¿Algo que le llame la atención?"-pregunto amablemente. Sasuke no estaba interesado, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con los libros bajo un pequeño cartel en donde se leía 'Yaoi' y 'Shonen-ai', recordó ambos términos ser utilizados en muchas ocasiones por Naruto y las desquiciadas que estaban en medio del salón siendo fotografiadas. –"Muéstreme esos por favor"- el encargado obedeció.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-"Ahhh"- Naruto lanzo un suspiro mientras se estiraba al caminar. –"Estuvo muy divertido ¿no Sasuke?"- Sasuke llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja algo que a Naruto a pesar de parecerle extraño e inusual no le dio mucho problema, si Sasuke se mostraba feliz, el era feliz, así de simple.

Habían visitado todos los puestos que estaban en el salón, vieron algunas películas, comieron ramen y onigiri y tomaron fotografías a muchos otros que al igual que ellos vestían atuendos de otros personajes de otras series. Incluso tomaron fotografías a Ino y a Sakura, Ino vestida de un samurai de alguna serie con su cabello pintado de negro y Sakura con cabello blanco y una marca en su ojo izquierdo, era el tipo que vio en el póster del cuarto de Naruto, ambas habían escogido trajes de hombres, y según le comento Naruto, la serie era unos exorcistas, lo que mas les sorprendió fue que hubo otro grito de 'Yaoi' al ver que ambas se besaban, otro debate se dio cuando alguien de la multitud refuto gritando 'Yuri'.

Sasuke iba mas aliviado, se habían encontrado con Gaara quien también había llegado a la convención, no sabia que este había llegado disfrazado hasta que Naruto le dijo que sus ojeras eran tan reales que en verdad parecía el personaje al que caracterizaba (6), Sasuke casi gruño al saber que su primo Sai también había ido a parar a aquel lugar, según Naruto este vestía de un chico que quería la paz mundial o alguna cursilería así pero que para conseguirlo usaba un cuaderno para matar a cualquier tipo, en son de broma –aunque no le pareció tanto así a Sasuke – Sai escribió su nombre en el dichoso cuaderno mientras que Naruto se quejaba que lo dejaría viudo(8). Poco después comprendió un poco el por que Gaara buscaba la constante atención del rubio, al parecer cierto primo suyo había tenido un fuerte impacto en el pelirrojo y este deseaba ganárselo por medio de su afición, el anime, al parecer ambos habían llegado como la pareja de personajes principal de una serie. No, en verdad no estuvo tan mal después de todo estuvo con el rubio todo el día pese a las bizarras experiencias en ese lugar de convenciones.

-"Ciertamente…no estuvo tan mal"- admitió mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa ladeada. El rubio enrojeció levemente ante la sonrisa seductora del otro, Sasuke no debía tener idea del efecto que tenían en el sus miradas y sonrisas, suspiro pensando que definitivamente el papel de_ Sasuke_ del manga, le quedaba mejor a _su_ Sasuke que a él.

-"Oi Sasuke, gracias por acompañarme, se que no te gustan estas cosas pero vengas conmigo a pesar de ello es todo un detalle"- sonrió Naruto dulcemente. Sasuke tuvo serios problemas para controlarse y no buscar un lugar oscuro y solo para devorarse a su rubio.

-"En verdad que eres todo un uke, Naruto"- dejo salir distraídamente, el rubio parpadeo.

–"¿Sabes que es un uke?"- pregunto sorprendido, se suponía que Sasuke no sabia de esos términos. El pelinegro solo soltó un sonido de satisfacción mas no respondió.

-"Veo que los mangas y el anime no es solo muñecos animados, son buen material para ampliar el conocimiento"- fue hasta ese momento que Naruto se dio cuenta de la bolsa que llevaba Sasuke en su mano. Pudo ver que en ella había pequeños libros, agrando sus ojos al reconocer que eran.

-"¿Compraste manga?"- pregunto casi incrédulo.

-"Hn"-

-"¿De que son?"- pregunto emocionado.

-"Yaoi de calificación M, muy grafico según el encargado que me los vendió"- respondió con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro. Naruto tuvo un escalofrió pensando en las ideas que el otro podría tener.

-"Y por cierto Naruto…te guste o no nunca vas a ser el seme"-

* * *

(1) Lelouch, C.C de Code Geass  
(2) Pareceria pecado que no lo adivinaran. Por supuesto es Shuichi de Gravitacion.  
(3) Lo del brazo era demasiada pista, por supuesto Edward Elric de Full Metal Alchemist  
(4)Si soy mala por decirle fenomeno, pero el pobre niño no solo esta maldito sino que tiene pelito canoso, Allen Walker de D. Gray Man  
(5)Quien mas puede tener esa descripcion y estar al lado de Allen...Kanda Yuu por supuesto  
(6) ¿Ojeras? ¿Alguien tiene idea?, Ryuuzaki o L de Death Note, y pues el no es muy llamativo cualquiera que hiciera cosplay de el tendria un gran problema para ser diferenciado del resto sino le pone especial atencion a las ojeras.  
(7)Light Yagami el bastardo que dice amar al mundo y la justicia y es todo un sexi dios asesino. yumi.

Acusenme todo lo que quieran se que estaba drogada cuando lo escribí, pero la inspiración vino a mi al leer la portada del capitulo 411 de Naruto y mas la convención anime a la que fui el fin de semana pasado. xD espero les haya gustado, espero cualquier bomba, comentario, amenaza etc.


End file.
